


The Essence that you left

by Miss_JenRa



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, My First Fanfic, Scentist was lit bro, Stan Vixx, Vixx - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 20:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14701869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_JenRa/pseuds/Miss_JenRa
Summary: Sometimes it was easy to disguise, return to routine, practice a dance, a song and even go on television without anything stopping him. He could even smile openly, something that he didn't do before, but he was getting used to, it little by little.He could be relaxing among the members, could be close to Him and laugh together.Everything was easy to pretend and forget.Until he smell it.





	The Essence that you left

**The Essence that you left**

* * *

 

  
Sometimes it was easy to disguise, return to routine, practice a dance, a song and even go on television without anything stopping him. He could even smile openly, something that he didn't do before, but he was getting used to, it little by little.  
He could be relaxing among the members, could be close to _Him_ and laugh together. He could see how _He_ was trying to embrace the others and they trying to get away. He saw how _His_ smile remained the same, even from the distance. He could be Jung Taekwoon for brief moments. He could be free.  
Everything was easy to pretend and forget.  
Until he smell it.  
That soft aroma, a mixture of floral perfume, jasmine, roses and a little sandalwood. Sufficiently delicate and strong at the end. Just like _Him_.  
Just smelling it was like traveling in time, and seeing everything in slow motion. Remembering how that essence was also on his skin, going through every inch of it extension, just like _His_ hands once did.  
It brought back memories that still hurt ...

 

* * *

 

  
_"Why do you wear a perfume like that? It smells like a girl. "- Taekwoon said jokingly._  
_"It's not the way it smells, but the essence it leaves when it dries, that's what matters" - He replied, and just after putting the perfume on his neck, he turned and hugged Taekwoon by the neck._  
_"Go, smell me". He stretch his neck, exposing it to Taekwoon. "After all, we only have tonight and who knows when we'll see each other again" - an innocent smile adorns his face, but his dark eyes reveal his true intentions._  
_Taekwoon knew how it was going to be tonight, after all it was a blessing to have the bedroom to themselves._  
_Slowly he approached and kissed Him, it was slow and soft until it became almost violent, he spread kisses by his jaw towards his neck, where he inhaled that perfume that made him go crazy._  
_Taekwoon didn't know if you could love someone and the way they smelled like He did, but that day he would do his best to spread the essence of Cha Hakyeon all over his body._  
_Kisses became caresses, the caresses landed on the bed and the bed took them to a world of fantasy. Where there were no restrictions, where they could be two common lovers. Where they could be happy without fear._  
_At the end, snuggled between the sheets, he can smell his scent on his pillow and knows that it will last at least a week. But he knew that he would smell it again, in the arms of Him secretly._

 

* * *

 

  
But he would be wrong.  
Because not everything went as he wanted. And if he was sincere, he knew that sooner or later it was going to happen.  
It was them or the group. It was becoming noticeable little by little, and an error almost gave them away completely.  
It was them or the group. He knew that Hakyeon would never sacrifice the future of the others, nor would he.  
It was them or the group. But it still hurted, it still burned, when through tears he hears Hakyeon cry that they could not stay together anymore, not like that. They had to go back to being N and Leo, leader and main vocalist, members of a music group and nothing else.  
That's why when he smells that perfume, he slowly pulls away from Hakyeon, uses some excuse to escape from the room. He does it so fast that he does not notice how a pair of eyes follows him and they become sad.  
Others take it as something natural, he has always been a little more reserved and distant. Soon they will continue with their laughter and jokes, they will return to the calm that they both had to protect.  
Taekwoon falls on his bed, between the hard pillows, all cold and without a trace of that sweet perfume.

  
All cold without the essence of Cha Haykeon.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Did you like it? I hope so! This is my first fanfic in years, and my first fanfic of Vixx, Neo has always been my favorite couple.  
> This idea came to me with the comeback of Scentist, I did it like a shot but I can extend this idea a little bit more.
> 
> English is my second language, so if you see some mistakes, please let me know to improve!


End file.
